


私奔

by JWJwan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWJwan/pseuds/JWJwan
Summary: “跟我私奔吧，宝贝”“跟你流浪喝西北风吗?"
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Jesse McCree, R麦, 死神/加布里尔.莱耶斯x杰西.麦克雷
Kudos: 3





	私奔

**Author's Note:**

> 最近老喜欢师徒组了，所以写了篇文来满足自己奇怪的xp。  
> 总之就是甜肉！  
> （有私设，肃清死局帮之前莱耶斯就已经是死神了）

麦克雷觉得自己快厌倦了这样的生活，自从加入了死局帮后，整日都是酗酒和赌博，空气中弥漫着的，除了66号公路特有的燥热外就是令人窒息的烟火味，还有智械咯吱作响刺耳的摩擦音以及那呛人的汽油味。  
所以他现在又坐在酒吧卡座的角落，沉浸在一片喧哗之中。转动着他引以为傲的“维和者”，时不时拿起桌上不断斟满的酒杯，一饮而尽。麦克雷一直说自己是个牛仔，他也确实是个牛仔，身处美国西部的他自小就看了很多镖客类型的书籍和电影，渴望着将来有一天自己能靠自己的左轮手枪行侠仗义于天下，哪怕是作恶也要完成自己的大义，所以死局帮选择了拔枪百发百中的他，他也因自己“神枪手”的名号在死局帮里混得风生水起。他叹了口气，又一次举起了酒杯一饮而尽，毕竟在这个智械横行的世道连生存都是问题，伸张正义也是需要条件的。  
突然，不远处的卡座传来了更大的起哄声，麦克雷寻声看过去，在五颜六色不断切换的LED灯中，一个长得高壮却身着简陋的男人被众人架了起来无法动弹，围观的人兴奋地叫喊着：“揍他！揍他！”陌生男人面前的死局帮小头子在众人的怂恿加持下毫不留情地给了那个男人肚子一记重拳，男人吃痛地咬了咬嘴唇。  
“哈哈哈哈你小子不是想加入死局帮吗？给兄弟们瞅瞅你有啥能耐啊！”小头子嘲笑着陌生男人，紧接着又给了他更重的一拳。男人似乎是吃痛使不上力气，夹着他的一群人放开了他，使得他撑在地上捂着小腹，在周围的一群人眼中，男人只不过是在变相的求饶，而在麦克雷的眼中，男人似乎是怒到了极点准备发起进攻。但是面对这些人，他知道他们有多变态，男人可能只会是无能狂怒，麦克雷这样想到，而且正义可不会伸张自己，所以他就暂且先帮这个男人伸张伸张正义吧。  
“行了！咱们不是才死了那么多兄弟，现在刚缺人手正好，这种猫猫狗狗也可以凑合凑合。”麦克雷上前，装作毫不在意地说道。  
“主要是这人就一流浪汉，啥都不懂啥都不会，你知道的杰西，死局帮不养闲人。”  
男人似乎有些出乎意料，迎着灯光看了看麦克雷一眼，这下麦克雷算是看清了，陌生男人长着一张性感却又硬朗的脸，是一个好看的拉美人，他默默地在心底把男人拉入了美人的列表。  
“呵呵。”麦克雷吸了一口手中的雪茄：“你还会担心这个？交给我来调教吧，说不定还能派上大用。”  
“那行，你看着办吧。”围观的一群人便散了场，各自重新投入夜晚的狂欢。男人仍旧撑在地上不吭声，微微颤抖似乎在平息刚刚的怒火。麦克雷半蹲下来伸出手：“来吧甜心，刚刚那些人一定弄疼你了。”男人却冷哼了一声，没有管麦克雷献殷勤的动作，自己站了起来。这时麦克雷才发现男人竟然跟自己一样高，某种程度上甚至还高一点。麦克雷并不感到尴尬，他只是装作被欺骗了的良家妇男向男人问：  
“我叫杰西.麦克雷，你再怎么也得告诉我你的名字吧，总不能让我一直叫你甜心啊，虽然我是十分乐意的。”  
男人愣了愣，似乎在斟酌着什么，最终还是冷冷地突出几个字：  
“加布里尔.莱耶斯。”  
麦克雷又吸了一口手中的雪茄：  
“那我叫你加比可以吗？”  
忽略男人鄙视的眼神，也不等他抗议，麦克雷就用拿着雪茄的手揽着男人的脖子走到他的卡座坐下，继续说：  
“加比，夜还很长，想要来点烈酒吗？你看起来饱经风霜呀来点烈酒可能会好些呢。”  
眼看男人不语，麦克雷搂过男人的脖子，在耳边吐气轻语：  
“或者是说，你想跟我上床？”  
话一说完，麦克雷就感受到面前的人开始喘着粗气，甚至耳朵根开始变红。都什么年代了居然还会害羞，麦克雷十分惊喜，他感觉自己的小兄弟开始蠢蠢欲动了，立刻起身牵着莱耶斯往自己的住处走，一刻也忍不了。莱耶斯也没反抗，似乎是有着同样的目的，任由麦克雷拉扯着前进。  
刚进到房间，麦克雷就甩上了门，把莱耶斯推到了床上，动手扒拉着莱耶斯的衣物。虽说莱耶斯似乎是个流浪汉，衣服也十分简陋，却并不脏，在将莱耶斯的上衣全部脱下后，麦克雷把头埋在拉美人的脖颈里，甚至还能嗅到沐浴后的香气。  
“甜心，你身上真的好甜啊，今天是不是专门来勾引我的？嗯？”  
莱耶斯沉默不语，只是任由麦克雷对自己动手动脚。麦克雷一边吮吸莱耶斯的乳头，一边揭开莱耶斯的裤链，滑了进去揉捏着巨大的阴茎，他很震惊阴茎的尺寸，自己的小麦克雷算是比较大的了，而莱耶斯的小兄弟几乎能用雄伟来形容，不过没关系，麦克雷安慰自己，反正他也用不到这个。莱耶斯在麦克雷的手法下，已经开始喘粗气，麦克雷见时候快到了，手指开始向莱耶斯的后庭移去，却在行进的过程突然被身下的人控制住了手。麦克雷以为是莱耶斯突然害羞了不愿意，便又对着莱耶斯的耳边说：  
“甜心，别闹。”  
抓住自己右手的手突然发力，捏得自己生疼。在麦克雷还没来得及破口大骂之前，便被身下的人强行翻了个身，上下颠倒了起来。莱耶斯把麦克雷掏他裤裆里的手拿了出来，并和他的另一只手一起压在了麦克雷的头顶。  
“混蛋！你想干...唔”  
麦克雷一见形势不对，正想要对这个忘恩负义的家伙进行言语上的谴责，却被莱耶斯用嘴堵上了，身上的人吻技十分娴熟，吻法霸道不容推辞，比起他来，麦克雷可谓是初出茅庐。莱耶斯一边吻他，一边将他的上衣粗暴地扒了下来，然后又开始在麦克雷早已勃起的下身没有轻重的揉捏。莱耶斯一直吻到麦克雷快要窒息才放开他，麦克雷此时已经没有力气骂莱耶斯了，他喘着粗气，体会莱耶斯带来的快感。突然，莱耶斯起身，抓住了麦克雷的胳膊让他翻了个身，现在他是趴在了床上，莱耶斯还托着麦克雷的臀部让他自己翘起来，再迅速的扒掉麦克雷到外裤，只留了一条花内裤挂在麦克雷的臀部上，引人遐想。牛仔帽早就掉在地上了，麦克雷的头埋在松软的枕头里，头发凌乱不堪，微翘的发梢乖巧的躺在耳边，牛仔健壮的肌肉，白嫩的肌肤，性感的腰线，都显得诱人无比。  
莱耶斯一只手按着麦克雷的肩膀让他保持趴着不能动弹的动作，一只手把他的内裤勾到膝盖处，露出了白花花的皮肤。莱耶斯并不急着去开拓牛仔的后庭，而是富有手法地摩挲着牛仔翘得老高的阴茎，时不时拍打牛仔的屁股，他俯下身去学着之前麦克雷撩人对行为，贴着身下人的耳畔：  
“你不是挺能说的吗？怎么不说话了？”  
身下的人发着抖，在枕头里憋出了呜呜的叫声。  
“你不是Bad ass mother fucker吗？挺能的啊你。”  
莱耶斯并没有想得到麦克雷的回复，在将麦克雷弄射一次后，便裹着麦克雷射出来的精液，移到麦克雷饥渴难耐的后庭，最开始是一根手指在洞口打着转并不着急进去，可麦克雷却似乎等不及，不自禁地收缩着自己的后穴，想要将莱耶斯温热的手指吸入。莱耶斯看到麦克雷口嫌体正直的行为，忍不住笑了：  
“呵呵。别急啊，夜还很长，我们可以慢慢来。”  
麦克雷觉得自己是倒了八辈子大霉，明明是自己先想上他的，如今却反被上，而且他第一次觉得被人用骚话调侃的体验是这么的羞耻，于是他决定如果今晚还能活着出去，就少说点骚话。莱耶斯可不会顾及麦克雷此时此刻的脑内剧场，他伸入一根手指搅和着麦克雷的后庭，粗糙带茧的手指无疑是最好的催情剂，再继续伸入第二根、第三根，直到麦克雷已经被开拓得足够容纳下莱耶斯雄伟的阴茎。莱耶斯从裤子里掏出自己的阴茎，在麦克雷的屁股缝里打着转，他已经不需要控制住麦克雷到身体了，因为麦克雷现在已经被莱耶斯整得软弱得不行，起身都难，更别说跟精力旺盛的莱耶斯反抗了。  
“想要吗？牛仔。”  
莱耶斯并不急着进去，尽管他也快忍不住了。  
“想...”  
“叫daddy我就进去。”  
“不要…”  
“嗯？”  
“Da..daddy，求你..”  
“求我什么？你想要求daddy干什么？不说清楚daddy可不知道啊，男孩。”  
“求daddy进来，求你了daddy，我受不了了。”  
“好孩子。”莱耶斯吻了吻麦克雷的头发，便握着自己的阴茎全部插入。麦克雷在那一瞬间感到巨物撕裂了自己的肛门，他早就该知道莱耶斯的东西没那么好受的，不由得抓住了床单，渴望转移自己被撕裂的痛。莱耶斯意外的没有立刻进行运动，他俯下身搂着麦克雷到上半身，抚摸着前面的乳头，喘着粗气安抚发抖的麦克雷：  
“宝贝，乖，忍一忍就没事了。”  
麦克雷只觉得自己身体被撕裂，可身后的莱耶斯却开始了抽插，直到体内的阴茎撞击到自己的某一个点，麦克雷觉得自己爽上了天，情不自禁地小声呻吟起来。莱耶斯看麦克雷渐入佳境，将麦克雷的上身托了起来，使麦克雷的背紧贴着莱耶斯的胸肌，左手托着麦克雷的肩膀，右手将手指伸入麦克雷嘴里搅弄，来不及咽下的唾液全都流了出来，色情至极。麦克雷很感激自己面前没有镜子，不然就会看见自己像个妓女一样跪在客人的阴茎前用屁股将其尽数吞下，还挺着胸让顾客赏玩。  
“嗯..嗯唔..”  
莱耶斯啃着麦克雷的脖颈，下身不断顶弄着麦克雷，却没有顾及仍然挺立的小杰西，麦克雷想要自己去抚弄一下，却被莱耶斯反扣住了手。  
“我允许了吗杰西，daddy有允许你碰那里吗？”  
“嗯..没有..嗯。”  
“今天只允许你用后面高潮，知道了吗？”  
“不..嗯...不行..啊！”  
莱耶斯听到身下男孩反对的话，狠狠地将阴茎顶到了最深处：  
“能做到吗？嗯？回答我，宝贝。”  
“嗯啊…能。”  
“好孩子。”莱耶斯开始发疯地进行抽插，每次都是完全拔出再完全插入，频率更是不断加快，整个房间除了麦克雷忽大忽小的呻吟，就是囊袋和臀部撞击的啪啪声。终于，最后在莱耶斯的猛烈攻势下，小杰西达到了高潮，射出了一串乳白液体，弄脏了麦克雷点枕头。莱耶斯放开了托着麦克雷上半身的手，麦克雷倒在了床上虚脱不已，莱耶斯却又从背后搂住了他，才发射过一次的莱耶斯的老二又精神了起来，顶着麦克雷的屁股，在麦克雷湿润的大腿间摩擦。麦克雷知道身后的人想干什么，只得低声下气软软地求饶到：  
“我想睡觉了…”  
“是你说的，夜还很长。”莱耶斯亲了亲麦克雷的耳垂。  
“混蛋！今天没我你早死了，你就是这样对待你今后的师父吗？”麦克雷一想起在酒吧的事就气，他到底为什么要去管啥闲事儿啊，他怎么就管不住自己这喜欢看美人的眼睛，虽说他已经爽过一次了XD。  
“谁说你是我师父的？现在我改变主意了，我不想加入死局帮，我只想要你。跟我私奔吧宝贝。”  
“我跟你流浪喝西北风吗？”麦克雷表面调侃到，其实是有认真地思考。他想伸张正义却无门路，如今死局帮已经是最后一根稻草，他无法放弃自己的大义。  
“呵呵，牛仔跟流浪汉可没什么区别…”说着莱耶斯不等麦克雷说话，便继续刚刚没有完成的进程…  
麦克雷是被阳光晒醒的，你要知道，66号公路的阳光向来不是温和的主。他觉得自己腰快断了，屁股快要撕裂了，浑身都没有力气，鬼知道昨天晚上新带回来的男人跟他换了多少个姿势。说到这个男人，他突然发现身边没有莱耶斯，自己的身体早已被清理好了，被子床单这些也变得整洁，这给麦克雷带来了昨晚到激烈仿佛只是一场梦的错觉。他忍着身上的不适到处找莱耶斯的踪迹，却都没有。他很难过，或许是孤独寂寞惯了，他开始向往另一个人给他带来的温暖。连饭都没吃，就穿好衣服带上牛仔帽和维和者，到昨晚的酒吧继续买醉，除了麻痹自己外，他抱有的更多期望，是能再次遇到那个流浪者。  
“哎。我真傻，真的。我单知道自己的撩人技巧一级棒，却不知道有人不吃我这一套…”麦克雷照常开玩笑地向前台调酒师吐露心迹，他并不相信或者看重这个人，他只是想说出来罢了。  
“怎么？还有你麦克雷吃不到的人？”调酒师打趣到，他很少看到麦克雷会在情场中吃瘪。  
“哎，你不懂。”麦克雷趴在吧台上，喝了一大口高浓度酒。  
“男人如手足，女人如衣服。得不到的衣服换一件也是可以穿的。”调酒师装作自己是情场高手，理所当然地为麦克雷解难。  
可他就是我的手足啊…麦克雷内心苦涩。  
“哎。如果可以再见他一面，我宁愿…”麦克雷话还没说完，外面就响起了阵阵枪声，震耳欲聋。死局帮的弟兄个个喧哗着：  
“守望先锋来了！守望先锋来了！戒备！戒备！”  
但麦克雷却没听到这句话完整说出，吧台后面的墙就倒塌了，一个穿黑色风衣手持霰弹枪的家伙就从那里闯了进来，不等麦克雷拔枪就一枪把调酒师给崩了，霰弹枪的伤害使调酒师但整个头都没了，血液溅了麦克雷一脸，他来不及擦血急忙从腰带上拔出维和者，但对方似乎早就有所准备趁麦克雷还没拔出保险时就用霰弹枪打掉了他的枪，霰弹枪的分量很重，让麦克雷觉得自己的右手多半是骨折了。  
眼前的家伙还戴着白骨面具，根本看不到真的面目。麦克雷觉得自己多半要了结再这个地方了，作为一个牛仔，倒不如跟对方拼死一搏，这样也会死得勇猛点，不至于下地狱后被人嘲笑。他其实对自己的肉搏很不放心，他以前对死局帮的人说过，肉搏是野蛮人才干的事，枪才是这个优雅的时代最文明的武器。可现在，他不得不选择当一次野蛮人，麦克雷猛地向黑袍人扑去，想要趁他开枪之前控制住他，因为他很确定那两把霰弹枪，在如此近的距离下一发就能要他的小命。可是他忘记了自己的身体还有很大的不适，还没完全扑出去，腰就剧烈疼痛起来，下体更是撕裂一般，让还不成熟的他失了重心，直接扑倒了地上。太丢脸了，可恶，麦克雷觉得自己生命的最后一刻太过于屈辱了，可却又无能为力。  
麦克雷现在趴在地上任人宰割，旁边就是头都没了的调酒师，他看着调酒师又仿佛看到了下一秒的自己。麦克雷等了好几秒却没等到自己的头飞出去，那个戴面具的家伙居然蹲了下来嘲笑他：  
“就这点能耐？”  
声音很阴森，根本不是人能发出来的声音，而且充满愉悦，似乎是想在自己临死前加以折磨。麦克雷感到很害怕，眼前的人才是真正的死神啊！他想要站起来，却做不到，又想要求饶，也做不到。在麦克雷无所适从的时候，眼前的男人却粗暴地拎着他的领子强行把他给拎起来，然后再揪着他的头发把他推到吧台上，把他的腹部磕得生疼。然后身后的人开始扒他的裤子，哦不对，是直接把拉链给撕坏了。这时麦克雷才注意到黑袍男锐利的尖爪，撕烂麦克雷的内裤后直接包裹住了阴茎，却没有伤害到他。只是在一根巨物抵着麦克雷屁股缝的时候，麦克雷觉得自己可能真的完了，他会落到一个被先奸后杀的结局，这根本不是他想要的！他反抗着，想要挣脱黑袍男的禁锢，对方却用不可抗拒之力压得更狠。  
“不想死就给我安分点！”  
黑袍男透过面具幽幽地发布号令。麦克雷觉得很离谱，反正把他强奸了后他还不是得死，还提什么想不想死。  
麦克雷不买账，忍着身体的疼痛继续反抗，双手却直接被手铐给扣住了，把刚刚麦克雷拿枪的手磕得巨疼无比。对方很明显是蓄谋已久，难道是昨晚的男人走漏了风声，比如说自己很好上之类的？麦克雷想到莱耶斯并没有深究他的怪异之处，他突然悲伤涌上心头，他只想要最后见见那个男人，哪怕一面也好…  
麦克雷还沉浸在各种冗杂的悲伤之中，男人就猛地将自己的阴茎操了进去，没有任何前戏，麦克雷只觉得自己得伤口仿佛是被火上浇油。他忍不住哭了出来，却只是紧咬着嘴唇不愿意发出声音。  
“怎么这么松？经常被男人干屁股？”身后的人不停说着羞辱麦克雷的话，麦克雷却无法将注意力放到回敬上，放他体内的东西太大了，他真的好疼，他恨不得马上被霰弹枪给崩掉。黑袍男继续一深一浅地抽插着，经过血液的润滑麦克雷的穴道通畅了不少，现在的麦克雷是痛和快乐并存着。但他还是感受到很屈辱，而且仍旧有撕裂一般的疼，即使今天能活下来，他的后面估计也不能用了吧。他流着眼泪，很想要有人来亲亲他，安慰他，可身后的人只有一面坚硬瘆人的面具。黑袍男发现身下的人不再动弹，把他的脸轻轻掰过来，却发现早已布满了泪痕。  
“怎么哭了啊宝贝，这点疼都忍受不了吗？”  
熟悉的话语，熟悉的腔调，这不得不让麦克雷想起昨晚刚认识的莱耶斯。他好想他，他开始后悔昨晚没有答应他跟他一起私奔，要是能重来，他绝对会同意，哪怕是喝西北风。麦克雷懊恼着，可悲伤仍旧大于懊恼，他觉得此刻是自己这辈子最难过的一刻了。  
眼前却飘来一阵黑雾，紧接着就是脸上柔软的感觉，身后的人小心翼翼地舔干了麦克雷脸上的泪水，温柔地亲亲并吮吸麦克雷的耳垂，身下仍然抽动着，却没有刚刚的粗暴和不顾一切。麦克雷扭过头一看，发现竟是莱耶斯！这个拉美男人不再有昨晚失魂落魄的脸蛋，躲在黑色的兜帽里显得更有魅力。  
“是你！莱..啊！”  
麦克雷认出了莱耶斯，刚想指认，黑袍男就发狠地操弄他，麦克雷呻吟都来不及，更别说对话了。而且疼现在才意识到自己是在公共场合被人强奸，羞耻感一下子上来了不少，不禁夹紧了黑袍男的阴茎，搞得黑袍男差一点就失守了。  
“是因为发现是我才变得这么紧的吗宝贝。”黑袍男承认了自己的身份，他卖力地啃咬麦克雷的耳朵以及脖颈。麦克雷现在只觉得爽，他有那么一瞬间觉得自己的人生都美满了。最后，由于麦克雷的双手不能疼爱自己，莱耶斯也无法抚弄他，麦克雷又一次被操射，还是被同一个人连续操射。  
完事后麦克雷本就不适的身体又一次陷入了虚脱，莱耶斯收好地狱火，把麦克雷的裤子穿好，甚至不忘记把麦克雷心爱的牛仔帽捡起来揣怀里，再公主抱了起来，低头亲亲麦克雷的额头：  
“现在愿意跟我私奔了吗？”  
最后就是大家喜闻乐见的暴躁守望先锋老干部带徒弟上分环节。至于瑞破向麦克雷求婚，就是后话啦。

**Author's Note:**

> 一点点心疼杰西XD  
> 或许会有番外？？


End file.
